Truth Serum
by unfinishedthought
Summary: Cordelia makes a potion and Misty is the test subject. Foxxay One-shot.


Cordelia sat in her greenhouse, alone. She took in all she could remembering what the darkness had been like. She played around with potions and powders trying to distract herself from more pressing matters.

"Delia?" a sweet southern voice said behind her, making her jump.

"Misty, you scared me." Delia replied turning to face the beautiful witch.

"I didn't think you'd be up, I couldn't sleep, it's weird being around other people I guess. I thought being around nature would help, it sounds stupid I know -"

"No, I get it. Come," Delia outstretched her hand and led Misty to her current project which was bubbling with life.

"What's that?" Misty asked curiously.

"Truth serum, I figure with all the lying that's been going on around here lately it'd be nice to hear something truthful."

"Have you tried it on anyone yet?"

"I haven't exactly had any volunteers," Delia chuckled, Misty grinned.

"I'll try it."

"Are you sure? It can reveal thoughts that are subconscious, are you okay with me hearing your most intimate thoughts?"

"I'm not afraid of you knowing me, I'm just afraid to tell you myself."

Misty looked into Delia's differently coloured eyes, losing herself in the beauty she found in each. Their hands were still intertwined although they'd been standing there for several minutes. It was Delia whose hand refused to release Misty's. Misty felt the energy between them, it wasn't just their powers feeding off one another, it was something stronger.

Delia used her free hand to poor a few drops into a small test tube and pass it over to Misty who threw it back like tequila, hissing as the harsh aftertaste hit her mouth.

"Got a kick." She coughed, Delia laughed shyly.

"It should take effect within a few minutes, in the meantime why don't I make us something to eat."

"Oh that's really not necessary."

"Don't be silly, you're letting me try a drug on you, the least I can do is give you something to eat." Misty glanced at Delia as she said this sensing something other than a friendly tone.

As they made their way to the kitchen Misty began to feel the urge to spill her guts, talk Delia's ear off about how she'd felt since the moment they met. Tell her how beautiful she was to her, how much she loved looking into her different coloured eyes and not sure which she found herself more lost in. That every time she smiled in the slightest her heart did somersaults in her chest and her eyes welled up from seeing such a beautiful sight.

"Is there anything in particular you want?" Delia asked, snapping Misty out of her daze.

"You." Misty said feeling relief as she did. Delia spun around from the island she was standing at.

"What?"Delia was confused, Misty didn't feel how she felt,did she?

"I want you Cordelia, all of you, whether you're blind or with sight, I want you." Misty had swayed across the room so she was right in Delia's ear when she whispered these things making Delia shiver.

"Misty I can't do this." Delia lied through her teeth, she made no attempt to stop Misty as she began gently biting her earlobe.

"I know you want this as much as I do, more even." Misty's breath was warm against her ear, Delia was becoming increasingly weak.

"What do you want to do to me?" Delia urged her on,

Misty smiled at this and pushed her onto the island, her legs dangling off the edge. She murmured all the dirty things she wanted to do to Delia making her wet and needy.

"Let's just say it's a good thing my power is resurgence, after this you'll need it." Misty smiled seductively, Delia lay on the island waiting for Misty to do something, anything. She needed her.

Misty's mouth met her's in a rushed and passionate way. Their tongues duelled, both in search of dominance over one another. Delia began to pull Misty's hair roughly making Misty climb atop her and rest on her lower stomach, slowly grinding on her. Their kiss became more passionate and more hungry. Delia released Misty's frizzy hair from her grip and lowered her panties making Misty smiled and hop off her.

The sensation was riveting, Delia didn't know such pleasure existed. Misty's mouth felt as though it were magic knowing all the right places to hit and when. Delia wriggled on the island, moaning as Misty continued to eat her out. Her breathes became heavy, she was close. So close. Misty knew this and began to tease her with her tongue, slowing the movements even more, gently pressing her teeth down on her clit making Delia's whole body tremble.

"Fuck." Delia whimpered as she finally came. Misty raised herself back onto Delia and kissed her, not in a needy way but in a loving way.

"Better make me some more of that potion."


End file.
